La Competencia del siglo
by Caballero Daniel
Summary: Siguiente entrega, lamento subirlo tarde :( aquí recien lo termine a las ¡3.00am! pero lo hago por ustedes :D


**Hola =D**

**La Competencia del siglo**

_Tarde de Canterlot_

_1:00pm_

Twilight: Y así es como se hace.

Pony: Huau, gracias Twilight.

Twilight: De nada.

...

Daniel: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Qué paso Daniel?

Daniel: Esto es Canterlot verdad.

Twilight: A si es.

Daniel: Ok... ¡¿PORQUÉ ESTAMOS AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Twilight: ¿Qué no querías visitarlo?

Daniel: Si es verdad, me disculpas, mi lado oscuro quiso salir, creo que es mal momento.

Twilight: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Daniel: Porque me acabo de enterar que mi maestro de artes marciales va a venir, y no quiero que vea a puros ponies con clase y estilo, me deshonrará, ¿podemos volver a PonyVille?

Twilight: Pero si hace 1 hora que llegamos.

Daniel: Bueno, veremos si a mí maestro no le importe mi entorno.

Maestro: ¿Pol qué de importalme?

Daniel: ¡Maestro!, hace 758 años que no lo veo.

Twilight: ¿Qu...

Daniel: (susrrando) Años solerianos.

Twilight: (susurrando) ahh.

Maestro: ¿Polque no me presentáis a vuestla amiga?

Daniel: Maestro, ella es la Princesa Twilight, aprendiz de Celestia.

Maestro: Vaya, he oído de tí, eles la que detuvo a Discold, a Chlystalis y a el Ley Sombra. Además que visitaste el univelso palalelo.

Twilight: Buenas, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Maestro: Se muchas cosas.

Twilight: No lo dudo.

Maestro: Bueno, a lo que vine, Daniel, va a vel una competencia de Hatani-Shua.

Daniel: ¿¡Hatani-Shua, en Equestria!?

Maestro: Si, aquí, donde estas palado.

Daniel: Pe-pero no se ha organizado nada.

Maestro: Todavía, espela, será dentlo de 2 días.

Daniel: Debemos pedirle permiso a la Princesa Celestia.

Maestro: Ya lo hice, dijo que sí, selá la anfitliona.

Daniel: ¿Y quiénes se enfrentarán?

Maestro: Selán 3 de varios planetas:

(del planeta Sour): Gals I, Lout III y Fles X...(lo que quiso decir fue: Gars I, Lout III, Fres X).

(del planeta Solery): Stlong Extlem, Issác y tú...(Strong Extrem, Issác y Daniel).

(del planeta Kiol): Kotyú, Kulí y Ushua...(Este está bien).

Daniel: No será una desventaja que ellos se enfrenten a mí.

Maestro: Oh, pol eso tu padle me dijo que absolva el 75% de tu podel en tu alma (arma).

Daniel: Lo haré, pero cuando comience la función.

Maestro: Muy bien, estalá todo listo en 2 días.

Daniel: Fue un placer hablar con usted, maestro (saludo chino)

Maestro: Nos velemos plonto, mi aplendiz.

Twilight: Wuou wuou wuoooooou, habrá una competencia.

Daniel: Así, es, nunca hubo en Equestria, espero que novengan los fisturres.

Twilight: ¿Quiénes son los fisturres?

Daniel: Son los discriminadores de todas las razas a excepción de la humana.

Twilight: Me imagino que ellos serán humanos.

Daniel: Imaginas bien.

Twilight: Entonces...

Daniel: Entonces Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow, Spike y tú serán el comité de bienvenida. Pero os preocupéis, mis soldados lo harán todo.

Twilight: ¿Y nosotras?

Daniel: Vístanse formalmente, y nada más.

Twilight: Les diré a las chicas.

Daniel: Nos vemos, veré que mis soldados hagan bien el trabajo.

_2 días después_

Maestro: Yyyyyyy ¡listo!

Daniel: ¿Cómo va, maestro?

Maestro: Esta telminado todo, que se plepalen todos.

_Un rato después_

_Todos listos y en sus puestos_

Maestro: (Con un micrófono): Plobando, ¿funciona?, si, buenas a todos, soy Hilo Hitalá (Hiro Hitará), el maestlo del muy conocido Plíncipe Daniel, leuní a los mejoles luchadoles de 3 planetas: Soul (Sour), Solely (Solery) y Kiol, pelo clalo, no podía dejal que el podel del Plíncipe selía justo contla los demás, pol eso el dalá el 75% de su podel y selía una lucha mano a mano, bueno sin más pleámbulos ¡que comiense la función.

Celestia: Luna, ¿crees tú que será divertido?

Luna: Cualquier combate me gusta.

Celestia: Yo espero que sea divertido

_Donde estaban las 6 ponies y Spike_

Spike: ¡Esto va a ser divertido!

AppleJack: Ver a unos... humaos combatir pasivamente, ¡de verdad va ha entretener!

Fluttershy: (susurrando)Ehh, yo, ehhh...

Rarity: No se si me gustará, ¿luchar por una competencia?

Twilight: Ehh, chicas aquí arriba.

AppleJack: ¡Twilight!, ¿como crees que será la lucha?

Twilight: No lo sé, espero que no sea tan ofensiva.

Rainbow Dash: ¡A la próxima me tendrán que invitar!

Fluttershy: (susurrando) Pues yo...

AppleJack: ¡Y yo!

Fluttershy: (Susurrando) Yooo...

Rarity: Yo no, no quiero sudar.

Pinkie Pie: Ehhhhhh, ¡falto yo!, yo quisiera estar allí, mi truco sería hacer reír al contrincante hasta que se revoloteé en el suelo.

Fluttershy: (susurrando) Bueno...

Rarity: ¡Vamos! Nadie le preguntó nada a Fluttershy.

AppleJack: Es verdad, tesoro, dinos que opinas del combate.

Fluttershy: (Toda tímida) No me gusta ver a la gente pelear.

Rarity: Pero cariño, es un combate pasivo.

AppleJack: Nadie saldrá lastimado.

Maestro: (Hablando al publico) Y bueno, Daniel, ¿Estáis listo pala abolvel tu podel?

Daniel: Por supuesto.

Maestro: Entonces, tomad vuestla alma.

Daniel: Listo.

Maestro: Ahola tlanfiele el 75% de tu podel.

_Daniel pasa el 75% de su poder_

Maestro: Tlaed la maleta, si, el candado ilompible, ya gualdad el alma, ahora llevadlo a Solely (hablaba con unos guardias)

Daniel: Preparado para luchar.

Maestro: Listo, ahola que venga la ruleta... Muy bien ahora sacalé los 3 primeros participantes... el religioso...¡Lout III!

Lout III: ¡Dios mío!

Maestro: El mudooo...¡Fles X! ... yyyy...el bárbaro...¡Stlong Extlem!

Strong: ¡Ganaré!

Maestro: Plepálense, ¡a luchal!

_Después del combate_

Maestro: Ganadol, ¡el mudo Fles X!. Siguiente división...el bibliotecalio ¡Kulí!

Kulí: Es un honol.

Maestro: El salta-casas ¡Gales I!

Gales I: ¡Vamos!

Maestro: Yyyyyy...el Príncipe ¡Daniel!

Daniel: Que gane el mejor.

Maestro: ¡A luchal!

_Después__ del combate_

Maestro: Ganador...¡Daniel!, ¿tienes algo que decil?

Daniel: Si, este combate lo hago por... alguien que conocí hace un tiempo y que nunca sentí algo así por un... ser, espero que lo aprecie.

Rarity: Creo que se refiera a alguién conocidaaaa (empujando suavemente a Fluttershy).

AppleJack: Jajaja

Fluttershy: No me sonrojes.

Maestro: Esta demás decil que los que se enflentan son...el minelo ¡Issac!

Issac: ¡Saludos!

Maestro: El armero ¡Ushua!

Ushua: ¡Que tal!

Maestro: Y el novato ¡Kotyú!

Kotyú: ¡Que empiece!

Maestro: ¡A luchal!

_Después__ del combate_

Maestro: Ganador, ¡Ushua!, tienes algo que decil.

Ushua: Solo algo, ¡ganar!

Maestro: Muy optimista, bueno después de un bleve reseso, continualá el siguiente combate.

_Despues_

Maestro: Yyyy, leglesamos, esta vez con los 3 lestantes, plepalaos, ¡a luchal!

_Casi después del combate_

Ushua: Lendilos, ya estais muy cansado, no os fuelces.

Daniel: No puedo, juré que ganaría por cierta persona.

_Ushua noquea a Fres X_

Maestro: Fles queda fuera.

Ushua: No os fuelces.

Daniel: Mi cuerpo no dará, pero mi corazon ¡SI!

_Daniel le da un hipermegagolpe a Ushua y este se desploma_

Ushua: Listo, me líndo.

Maestro: Ganadol, ¡Daniel!, tienes algo que decil.

Daniel: (Todo agotado) Solo que lo hagó por ese "alguién" (Se desploma)

Maestro: Levantaos, muy bien el ganadol Daniel. Plincesa Celestia, me da autolización pala dal pol concluido el combate.

Celestia: Permiso concedido.

Maestro: Y muchísimas gracias pol venil, cuidense, traed el alma...

_Ya saliendo_

Daniel: Wuau, no me sentí mas ligero.

Spike: Me encanto cuando le metiste un izquierdaso y un derechaso a ese tipo ¡fue increíble!

Daniel: Vamos, no fue nada.

Rarity: No seas modesto, además, ¿quién fue ese "alguién especial ehh?

Daniel: (Sonrojado) Ehh, pues es...

AppleJack: Rarity, como te gusta intimidar.

Rarity: Vamos AppleJack, no fue ada, lo dije de broma.

Daniel: Si eso.

Twilight: Esta celebración fue espectacular, ¿Se repetirá?

Daniel: A muchas personas humanas les gusto Canterlot, creo que para la siguiente votación ganará Equestria.

Maestro: Ehh, Daniel.

Daniel: ¿Si maestro?

Maestro: Ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacel en Kiol, nos vemos cuídate.

Daniel: Y tu también maestro (se dan un abrazo).

Maestro: Adios.

Daniel: Adiós, ¿y como te pareció, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: (en su mente: ¿por qué me pregunto?, ¿ahora que le digo?) Ehh fue increíble.

Daniel: No te gusto.

Fluttershy: Pues.. no.. eh...

Daniel: Detectó los sentimientos en los ojos, no te gusto.

Fluttershy: Si me gusto, solo que no aprecio mucho los combates.

Daniel: Bueno, ahora veo que si me dices la verdad, bueno, conozco tu carácter, no importa, vamos que llegamos tarde.

_En la casa de Fluttershy_

Fluttershy: Mi pregunta, ¿te gusta pelear?

Daniel: Si y no, si porque me especialice en el arte de la guerra, y no porque no me gusta hacer daño, yo propago la vida.

Fluttershy: La vida...

Daniel: La dulce vida, bueno no querrás dormir tarde.

Fluttershy: Es cierto (bostezo) hasta mañana.

Daniel: Nos vemos.

_En el castillo_

Twilight: Princesa.

Celestia: ¿Sí?

Twilight: Se que mi estudió aún no termina, ¿le puedo decir lo que investigué?

Celestia: Por supuesto.

Twilight: Descubrí que el corazón puede hacer cosas inmensas cuando se hace por una bonita amistad.

Celestia: Muy bien, Twilight, pero será mejor que duermas, hasta mañana.

Twilight: Hasta mañana.

**La competencia del siglo **

**Lamento demorarme, pero no pude entrar ha Internet porque se me malogró el ordenador, así qué tuve que arreglarlo :l**

**Nuevo Léxico: Fisturre/es es la denominación de los discriminadores de razas a excepción de la humana. ¬¬ estaba en la historia.**

**Próximos capítulos: "Writting my life" y "Manos y Cascos"**

**Cuidaos, nos vemos :D**


End file.
